The present disclosure relates to executing database queries in a hybrid DBMS, and more particularly to executing the queries consistently.
A hybrid DBMS is a database management system (DBMS) comprising at least two database engines and at least two databases, whereby at least a fraction of the data of a first one of the databases is replicated to the second one of the databases where it is organized and stored in a different way than in the first database.
Typically, the two database engines and the way the data is stored and organized in the two databases are optimized for different types of queries. Typically, hybrid DBMSs categorize at least some of the incoming queries and execute each query on the engine that is predicted to be most suited for executing the query.